Ki-Adi-Mundi
Ki-Adi-Mundi was a Cerean Jedi Master and was a member of the Jedi Council a decade before the clone wars, replacing Micah Giiett. He fought several battles with the Republic, being one of the few Jedi to survive the Battle of Geonosis and the Battle of Hypori. Mundi joined several other Jedi during the Second Battle of Geonosis, which came to be his most impressive victory. Unlike most Jedi of that era Master Mundi was married to several women in fact and had several children. This is due to his Cerean heritage, as his species' birth rate is so low that all Cereans must reproduce in order to insure their race's survival. Biography Geonosis Ki-Adi-Mundi was one of the 212 Jedi Knights sent to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and senator Padmé Amidala, who were being held captive on Geonosis by the Seperatists, led by Count Dooku. Mundi, alongside the other Jedi who had travelled to the planet in order to rescue Kenobi, Skywalker, and Amidala, engaged the Separatists in what was to become a very bloody battle. However, after many minutes of brawling with the battle droid armies, the majority of Jedi were killed and the Separatists gained the upperhand, leaving only a handful of Jedi, including Ki-Adi-Mundi. Fortunately, before battle could resume, several Low-Altitude Assault Transports led by Jedi Master Yoda arrived and rounded up the surviving Jedi, taking them to safety. Battle of Hypori Ki-Adi-Mundi led a task force to the planet of Hypori, where a large droid factory was established. However, with the aid of General Grievous, the droid army easily gained the upper hand, forcing Mundi and his fellow Jedi to retreat to the wreckage of their destroyed Republic frigates. It was here that Ki-Adi Mundi fought in a gruelling duel against Grievous alongside his fellow Jedi Knights, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Shaak Ti and padawans Tarr Seirr and Sha'a Gi. With defeat in the cards once again, Mundi and the surviving Jedi were rescued by clone Captain Fordo and his ARC Trooper squadron. Second Battle of Geonosis After some resistance from the native Geonosians and Separatist re-occupation, Republic Forces were forced to return to Geonosis and retake the planet. Alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Skywalker's padawan, Ahsoka Tano, Ki-Adi Mundi was deployed with his troops to land at an area called "Point Rain". However, the Cerean Jedi's gunship was shot down, and he, his men, and his tanks had to move on foot. Mundi decided to take a shortcut through a cave, and after a small skirmish, his forces broke through, which allowed them to join the other clone troopers at Point Rain. The Lawless When Satine Kryze sent a distress signal to the Jedi Order alerting them of the crisis of Mandalore, Mundi and Yoda informed Kenobi that she had contacted them for help. Mundi argued that the neutrality of Mandalore and the lack of involvement of the Separatists prevented them from intervening. To Catch a Jedi After Ahsoka Tano escaped Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center and headed to the Underworld of Coruscant, the Council held a discussion during which Mundi questioned Skywalker about the possibility of convincing Ahsoka to be apprehended. The Wrong Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi was present during the trial of Ahsoka Tano where he chose, along with the majority of the Council, to expel Tano from the Jedi Order so that she could receive a trial at a Republic military court. After Tano was proven innocent, Mundi along with other Jedi Council members personally invited Tano to return to the Order, but Tano instead chose to leave, as she felt she could not trust the Council anymore. Voices He was present at the Jedi High Council meeting when Yoda claimed that he heard the disembodied voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. Mundi argued that it was possibly a deception from the Sith with the aim of destroying the Jedi Order. Appearances * * *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *R2 Come Home *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *Overlords *Kidnapped *Deception *Crisis on Naboo *Revenge *A War on Two Fronts *The Lawless *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *Conspiracy *The Disappeared, Part I *The Lost One *Voices *The Big Bang *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Gallery Mundi.jpg TheWrongJedi-Council.png GeonosisPlanning-1-.jpg File:SecondBattleofGeonosis1.png|Mundi talking with Luminara SecondBattleofGeonosis2.png|Mundi with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi talking with Luminara Unduli on a Hologram. MundiJetTCW.png|Mundi on Geonosis MundiHypori.png Master_Mundi.jpg|Ki-Adi-Mundi during the Clone Wars Yoda-Tiin-Mundi.png|Mundi, Tiin and Yoda on the Jedi High Council Ki-Adi-Mundi-ShaakTi-Tiin.png Ki-Adi-MundiHypori.png|Mundi during the Battle of Hypori Mundi-Yoda.png|Mundi with Yoda Ki-Adi-Mundi-Windu(TheRiseofClovis).png|Ki-Adi-Mundi and Mace Windu in Chancellor Palpatine's Office. JediHighCouncilTheBigBang.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cereans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Jedi Generals Category:Republic